Turn Around
by Emeraldax
Summary: This is a single chapter song fic about Kendall and Ethan, using Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. There is some minor character crossover from OLTL.


I don't own the song by Bonnie Tyler and I don't own any ABC soap characters and if you think this story is about you then you're so vain.

This is set in the soon-to-be future, no great revelations have been made. If you haven't heard the song or can't remember if you have heard it, go to the Bonnie Tyler website – there are sound clips there.

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, every now and then I see the look in your eyes

Kendall looked out the window at the moon. It was full tonight, tinted that eerie red that always gave her the creeps. She wiped away a tear. She felt stupid. She _was_ stupid. Why did she stay at Fusion? Part of her wanted to walk away from it, accept her mother's offer to join her new corporation. It was the sort of offer from her mother that she always dreamed of. Yet Fusion meant something to her also. It was the company she fought tooth and nail to build during that time when she had lost all hope that her mother would ever offer her anything. And part of her was also just plain stubborn - as if that was a surprise. She had lost Ryan to Greenlee, why should she have to give up Fusion also?

Another tear fell. She could almost hear the sound of it hitting the window sill. Today she had walked into the main office at Fusion, and had encountered Ryan sitting at a desk, his back to her. As he swiveled around, having heard the click of her heels, he said "I was wondering if you would ever get here, gorgeous." He stopped when he saw who it was, disappointment quickly turning to aloofness. "Oh, I thought it was Greenlee." It took every ounce of will and pride to keep from bursting into tears or throwing something at him. God, he could be cruel. It was a good thing, though. It was good that she was seeing this side of him. His cruelty, his arrogance. His smug condescension. And worst of all, his hypocrisy. He would never let Kendall forget her behavior. Yet he was all too willing to forget Greenlee's actions, and especially his own.

It was the unfairness of it all that prevented Kendall from walking away from Fusion for good. After the way they treated her, she found it too abhorent to just run with her tail between her legs, so they could breath a sigh of relief that she was finally gone. Since Ryan was shot, she couldn't bring herself to inflict destruction on him and Greenlee. But that didn't mean she couldn't take satisfaction from being a thorn in their side. Unfortunately, it was taking its toll on her.

_Turnaround, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
_

Kendall succumbed to the tears. She was so caught up in her misery that she started violently when she saw movement across the courtyard. Michael's condo still gave her the creeps from time to time, though Zach's occupation was making a difference. Kendall relaxed when she saw that the movement turned out to be Ethan, exiting Zach's condo. When Ethan turned his head in her direction, she ducked back behind the curtains. She didn't want him to see her falling apart like this. But she knew it was too late. In her mind she could see his perplexed smile as he strode up to her door to find out the cause of her timidity. Sure enough, in moments there was an imperious knock. "Come on, Kendall, you might as well let me in." As always, his accent caused a tingle of awareness to go down her spine.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then 1 see the look in your eyes  
_

It wasn't like Kendall to control her sexual urges, but in Ethan's case, she held back. For some reason, it was important to her that their relationship, at least initially, be cerebral and emotional – not physical. After all, they did seem to share the same brain. It was hard, though, to keep her distance. Whenever she encountered him for the first time on a particular day, and would hear his voice and look up into his fathomless eyes, she felt such a surge of energy that she felt immediately restless and had to pace around, babbling like a loony until she could get it under control. It helped, of course, that he never made a move on her. She often wondered if he was even attracted to her. He had admitted to her once that he had asked Bianca out. She had laughed at his story, but on the inside she had wistfully daydreamed that it had been her he asked.

Now, she listened to his insistent knocking, contemplating whether she should invite him in. She was feeling so vulnerable right now, so rejected. She might make a fool of herself. She sat down on the sofa. Shaking her head, she called out, "Alright, already. The door's unlocked." He opened the door and came around the sofa. She attempted a derisive smirk, but it turned into a grimace. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. "Bad day at the office, luv?" Her tiny giggle rewarded his attempt at flippancy. "What is it you Yanks say? Take this job and shove it?" Her giggles stopped. She stood up, her misery turning to anger. "I've got to get out of here. I've got to stop crying over this mess at Fusion. But I can't let myself get angry either, because then I get thoughts of revenge. I'm so frustrated I want to scream." Ethan stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't scream. And don't cry either." She gazed up at him. "Then what should I do, Ethan?" Smiling tightly with a determined look in his eyes, he said, "Laugh."

_Turnaround, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround, every now and then I fall apart_Kendall crossed her arms over her stomach, afraid that her guts would come spilling out. "Ohmigod I never laughed so hard in my life. I'm gonna fall apart." Ethan slipped his sports jacket over Kendall's shoulders as they exited the theater into the night air. "So did you like it?" She shook her head. "That was the most bizarre experience I've ever had. Horrendous costumes, garish makeup, over the top acting, bewildering plot twists and the cheesiest musical numbers ever recorded. And I haven't even begun to comment on the audience participation." He smiled in triumph. "So you loved it." She chuckled. "Well, I guess I have a clue, now, why PVU has a traditional screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show every year." She stopped. "Thank you so much, Ethan. I really needed this." He put his arm around her. "Let's celebrate my triumph by having a drink at whatever passes for a pub in this town."

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more then ever  
And if you on1y hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can make it till the end of the line,  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight,  
Forever's gonna start tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight_

Kendall tried to think of where they could go. Unfortunately she was getting that restless feeling again. Suddenly she decided that she didn't want to go anyplace local. She really didn't want to run into anyone she knew. "I have an idea. If you're up for a drive, I've heard of a place in Llanview that might be fun. Bianca's been spending time there, I have no idea why. She told me about a club called Ultraviolet. Wanna try it?" Ethan smiled in that way that Kendall had come to think of as his James Bond Smile. "Let's do it."

When they walked in the club, Kendall fell instantly in love. "Wow, look at this place. A girl could go pretty wild in here." Ethan raised one eyebrow. "I'm sure quite a few girls _have_ gone wild in here." Kendall grinned. "There's certainly nothing like this in Pine Valley, that's for sure. But that makes sense. Llanview University is much bigger than PVU. In some ways, this is much more of a college town." They sat down at the bar. "Jeez, look at all these kids. All of a sudden I feel long in the tooth." Ethan smirked. Apparently she didn't notice all the guys checking her out. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Judging from your mother, the Kane women age _very_ gracefully." She gave him a catlike smile. A blonde man behind the bar came over. "My name is Rex Balsom, manager of Ultraviolet. The bartender stepped out for a moment, so I'll be happy to take your order." Ethan raised his eyebrows. "You're a very hands-on manager." Rex smiled ingratiatingly. "I am when celebrities walk through the door. I've seen your pictures in the newspapers." Kendall smirked. "Celebrities? That has almost a positive ring to it. I would think we qualify more as notorious." Rex laughed. "Not in this town. The things I've read about you two is just a day at the office in Llanview."

Ethan picked up a placard from the bar. "What is this thing called 'Search and Destroy'?" Rex shrugged. "Fancy term for Amateur Night. Bunch of people get up and sing, the audience decides who wins the prize. Tonight will be a little different. We decided to make things interesting by bringing in a piano and some other instruments. The contestants have to provide their own music." Ethan swivelled to get a look at the stage. "Nice grand piano, a bit fancy for this place." Rex shrugged again, looking slightly annoyed. "It was the owner's idea. He carted it over from his other club. Can you play?" Ethan grimaced. "I did take lessons and got to be pretty good. But I was a total disappointment to my..er...mum. Instead of Beethoven, I was more proficient at Billy Joel and the like." Rex grinned. "Sounds like my kinda guy. You should sign up for the contest." Ethan shook his head. "I can play, but I can't sing worth a damn." Rex eyed Kendall speculatively. "It doesn't have to be the same person who sings and plays. It could be a duet. I'm willing to bet you have one of those real smoky voices. You two could do a whole Fabulous Baker Boys routine." Ethan and Kendall were taken aback. Kendall shook her head. "I don't know about that. Me sing?" Rex shrugged. "Well, think about it. The contest doesn't start for another half an hour. How about I get you that drink I promised, it might loosen you up." Laughing, they ordered their drinks. When Rex had left, Ethan shook his head. "Even if I wanted to do this, I don't know what song we could perform. I doubt he has loads of sheet music to choose from. I only have one song memorized that I play every so often when a piano is available. I bet you don't even know it. Total Eclipse of the Heart." Kendall stared at him. "By Bonnie Tyler. Ethan, I know that song very well. I have it memorized too. I sing it in the shower all the time." They stared at each other in shock. Ethan attempted a flip remark. "So are you any good?" Kendall laughed awkwardly. "Of course I'm good. Everyone sounds good in the shower. It's the acoustics."

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, and now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, and now there's only love in the dark  
There's nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

Their drinks came and they each took long gulps. Kendall wondered briefly why they should be disturbed by such an innocent coincidence, when instead they should be amused. It was probably the song. It was a haunting melody that had haunted her ever since she first heard it as a girl. She strongly suspected the same was true for Ethan. There was nothing amusing about the song or by their fascination with it.

Kendall had just started her second drink when she heard something that made her blood freeze. It was a conversation being held by a couple behind her that had evidently just walked into the club. "So what are we doing here again? Why don't you just admit we're lost and you need to ask for directions." There was a heavy sigh. "How many times have I told you that the adventure is in the journey, not the destination?" It couldn't be, Kendall thought. Oh please, no. But it couldn't be anyone else. The perky derision. The smug condescension. It could only be Ryan and Greenlee. Kendall glanced over at Ethan. The look on his face said that he had heard them, also. He said out of the corner of his mouth, "Maybe we can escape before they notice us." Kendall nodded slowly. "We better hurry, though, I think they're approaching the bar." As they were trying very unobtrusively to slide off the stools, Rex materialized in front of them. "You're not leaving are you? I was just bragging to my boss that two of Pine Valley's most illustrious...er...notorious people were here." It was too late. Ryan and Greenlee had reached the bar. And they had caught the last few words that Rex spoke. Addressing Rex, apparently not realizing he was not looking at her, Greenlee gave him her biggest smile. "You know who we are? Did you hear that Ryan? I still get such a rush when people recognize me. So why did you say we were notorious? I think I like 'illustrious' better."

Rex stared at her, his expression half "deer in the headlights" and half wickedly speculative. Kendall had never seen someone pull off such a look before. His demeanor quickly changed. "Do I know you?" he said in a bored undertone. Kendall narrowed her eyes. If Rex knew who she and Ethan were, he certainly knew of Ryan and Greenlee. Suddenly it made sense to her. She was willing to bet that her and Ethan's notoriety appealed to this young man a lot more than Ryan and Greenlee's entitlement complex would. She decided instantly that she liked Rex. It was all she could do not to glance over to see Greenlee's reaction to Rex's question. She contented herself to hear the confusion in her voice. "I don"t understand. You don't know who we are?" Rex stifled a yawn. "Should I?" Greenlee snorted in frustration. "But you were just talking about two of Pine Valley's most illustrious, notorious people. Who else could you have meant but us?" She made a great show of looking to her right, and then to her left. Her eyes widened when she saw Kendall and Ethan. "Ohmigod. I don't believe it. Well, I guess I know why he used the word notorious."

The look Kendall gave her should have wilted the curls in Greenlee's party 'do. Rex cleared his throat. "I sense some sort of Hatfield and McCoy thing starting up here, and I'd like to ask you to postpone it if you could. Search and Destroy is starting up soon and we don't need the distraction." He looked at Kendall and Ethan. "So are you going to perform for us?" Greenlee laughed. "Perform? These two? Are you holding some sort of Fibbing Contest, because if so, they'll win hands down." Kendall said through her teeth, "Don't sell yourself _short_, Greenlee. I think you would be a shoo in for Grand Prize Liar." Rex slapped the top of the bar. "Okey dokey. I need an answer, folks." Kendall looked back at Ethan. Their shared brain had already made up its mind. Ethan spoke up. "I believe you have a couple of new contestants, Mr. Balsom."

_Turnaround, bright eyes, turnaround, bright eyes_

Kendall wonder what fiendish imp had made them do this. She wanted to say that imp was Rex, but it wasn't true. The song really had her and Ethan pegged. They were living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. As they waited their turn, they decided that Rex's suggestion of a Fabulous Baker Boys routine would be the way to go. Now as Ethan put his hands on her waste and effortlessly lifted her up on the piano, Kendall was glad that they had changed before coming to the club. She was in a simple black sheath with silver jewelry. Ethan wore a black sports jacket and steel grey oxford shirt, sans tie. She knew they looked stunning together. Despite Ethan's misgivings, Kendall had convinced him that he should sing the male singer's "turnaround, bright eyes" cameos. Silently hoping that they wouldn't utterly humilate themselves, Kendall nodded for Ethan to start.

_Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, but every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing in the universe as magical and wonderful as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do_

_Turnaround, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

As they sang and Ethan played, Kendall began to feel a peculiar warmth spiralling throughout her body. Suddenly she wasn't performing for a crowd in a club. Suddenly she was singing to him. She also realized that Ethan was aware of this fact, and was staring at her with an intensity that almost took her breath away. The rest of the world fell into nothing as she continued to sing and he continued to play.

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more then ever  
And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can make it till the end of the line,  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving of sparks  
I really need you tonight,  
Forever's gonna start tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight  
_

Kendall knew down to her bones that tonight would be the night. No more restlessness. No more babbling to keep herself from flying into his arms. No more doubts about whether or not he wanted her. The way his eyes were penetrating hers right now, she knew. Oh yes, she knew. How different his eyes were from Ryan's. Ryan's eyes had burned her with his passion. Ethan's eyes were pure liquid sensation, lapping at her. This was the source of the spiralling warmth. It wouldn't consume her, it would envelope her. Kendall fought hard to concentrate on the end of the song.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, and now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, and now there's only love in the dark  
There's nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart  
_

_A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_

_Turnaround, bright eyes  
Turnaround, bright eyes  
_

After the last note died away, there was complete silence for a full 30 seconds. Kendall wondered if they had made fools of themselves after all. She didn't even attempt to see if Ryan and Greenlee had stayed. Then, just as Kendall was considering fleeing the stage, the crowd started applauding. The applause grew louder and louder, punctuated by foot stomping and catcalls. Kendall stared at Ethan in amazement. They were a hit! Rex walked up to the stage, a smug "I told you so" expression on his face. He waved a check in the air. "Tonight's winners of the Search and Destroy contest. Ethan and Kendall!" He handed them a check and indicated they should step down.

As Rex led them to the bar area, Kendall whispered to him, "Have you ever considered opening up a club like this in Pine Valley? I can assure you that you'd corner the market." Rex stared at her as if she had offered him a filet mignon for a $1. But then he tried to look indifferent. "That's an idea. I'm getting kinda bored with Llanview. My mom might like Pine Valley. It would be a fresh start for her, too. Know any beauty shops that could use a hair dresser with a somewhat...uh...kooky personality?" Kendall didn't know whether to be more bemused by the idea of someone like him wanting his mom tagging along or by the obviousness of the answer to his question.

Before she could answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing instantly that it wasn't Ethan, she steeled herself as she turned around. Ryan was there, his arms crossed. "I'd be a fool not to notice what was going on with you two up there. Are you _never_ going to heed my warnings about Ethan? About inviting another Cambias into your life?" Kendall smiled derisively. "Still trying to look after the Kane women, are you? Well, it's time to hang up your helmet, Savior Boy. There's a new knight in town." Ryan shook his head condescendingly, his nostrils flaring. "Do you really think Ethan is going to save you, Kendall?" Kendall laughed. "Wouldn't it just kill you if he succeeded where you failed? No, stupid, I meant me. _I'm_ the new knight in shining armor, and I'm wearing it well." She turned to Greenlee. "By the way, boss. I'm resigning. Effective immediately." Greenlee brightened. "You're leaving town?" Kendall shook her head. "I'm going to go work with my mother. That's right. _With_ her. Not _for_ her. Now that I'm leaving Fusion, maybe you can make Jonathan your new whipping boy. You've cleaned up so many of his messes, its time he returned the favor. Ta ta!"

Kendall and Ethan walked away, his hand resting against her lower back. As they exited the club into the brisk fall air, Ethan whispered, "Rex was telling me about this old hotel in a place called Angel Square. Not as ritzy as the Pine Valley Inn or as rude and crude as the Pine Cone. It falls somewhere in between and has great personality. And a piano." Kendall's smile was almost a purr. Obviously he didn't want to waste time driving back to Pine Valley. "Sounds perfect. Let's do it."


End file.
